je me souviens que tu es absente
by King Sonoko Harmonia-Diez
Summary: Lorsque Dahn revoit sa famille, il repense à sa petite sœur malheureusement morte. Il essayera de ne pas ressentir de culpabilité, et il va avouer certaines choses que sa nièce ne savait pas sur sa famille.
1. Tonton Dahn

**Disclamer :** Tout l'univers de Pokemon appartiens a Satoshi TAJIRI. La team frontières ainsi que les OC m'appartiennent.

 **Théories évoqué :** Syndrome de Lavanville (Partiellement exploité) - The war theory (évoqué)

 **Note :** Bien sur les liens qu'il y a dans cette fanfiction ne sont pas canon.

* * *

 _Pendant ces jours mornes où rien ne se passe, Je suis assis à la même place que d'habitude_

Dahn fixait la mer. Il n'y avait pas eu de petit dresseur faisant leur tour des îles, personne ne l'avait dérangé aujourd'hui. Il avait entendu dire qu'il y aurait une gamine allait venir de Kanto, tout comme deux gamins. Cette gamine était sa nièce, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'elle avait huit ans. Maintenant, elle devait avoir vingt-cinq ans. Dahn avait entendu des informations de la part de Taito, son fils adoptif et vrai frère de Sonoko. Il avait adopté Taito quand il était plus jeune, car sa petite sœur - Maria - avait eu son premier enfant beaucoup trop tôt. Taito était le seul au courant de cette histoire.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il attendait la, assit sur l'herbe. Il ne savait pas vraiment si cette rumeur était vraie, de toute façon, il pouvait qu'attendre et voir ce qui allait se passer. Mais, aujourd'hui, c'était différent. L'homme aux cheveux gris vis petit à petit un bateau se dessiner à l'horizon. Dahn connaissait ce bateau ; c'était celui qu'il avait pris il y a des années pour venir ici. Il commençait à avoir comme une douleur au ventre. Dahn appréhendait déjà ce qui allait se passer. Sa nièce ressemblait fortement à Maria, et... Dahn savait très bien qu'il aurait du mal à fixer la fille dans les yeux. Pourquoi ? Car il se sentait coupable de la mort de Maria, et il allait revoir sa sœur.

Le bateau arriva au port, un tas de personne descendaient et partirent vers la ville, sauf trois personnes. Il y avait un grand homme aux cheveux noirs mi-long. Il avait un air très calme et un petit sourire. Il avait un long manteau troué et un chapeau sur la tête. D'ailleurs, ce chapeau le rendait encore plus grand. Il portait aussi des lunettes, c'était lui Taito. Son air gentil le rajeunissait, on lui donnait facilement trois ou quatre ans de moins. Taito était quelqu'un de profondément gentil, Dahn était très fier d'avoir élevé ce garçon. Il avait a sa jambe une maladie qui le faisait boiter, et depuis peu Taito avait été touché aussi au bras par cette maladie. C'était lui le plus âgé de sa fratrie, du haut de ses trente-six ans.

A côté de Taito, il y avait Max ; le chef de la team Magma. Il avait arrêté ses activités depuis peu. Il avait encore sa tenue de leader de team, sans doute par habitude. Il avait aussi des lunettes comme Taito, une mauvaise vue commune , vu que Taito et la fille avec eux avaient que leur mère en commun, tout comme leur faculté commune a être des Leader. Taito était aussi un leader considéré comme charismatique pour un groupe de rebelle contre la team Ozone, une team qui était arrivé de nul part.

La dernière personne était une jeune femme, elle était assez fine et élancée. Même si elle était bien plus petite que Taito et Max, on voyait qu'elle était sûre d'elle. Elle avait de longs cheveux bleues glaces, elle aussi des lunettes et des yeux rouges sang. Ses yeux rouges... C'était la seule chose qu'elle avait héritée de son père. Elle, c'était Sonoko. Elle avait une longue blouse, en dessous, elle avait un simple t-shirt et une jupe. Il manquait encore un frère, mais d'après ce qu'il avait comprit, cela allait mal avec ce frère. Il avait le même père que Sonoko... Et le géniteur les avait montés l'un contre l'autre. Dahn baisa les yeux et fixait l'herbe. Sonoko était devenu aussi une boss de Team. Elle avait aussi cette mauvaise vue et cette faculté a être boss de team. Max et Sonoko pensaient que Taito étaient leurs cousin, encore aujourd'hui. Max et Sonoko n'avait que le même père, mais se considéraient comme frère et soeur.

" _Chaque fois que je me souviens que tu es absente, j'ai un sentiment de malaise_ " Murmura Dahn

"Papa !"

Le doyen de l'île releva les yeux, puis fixait Taito. Combien de temps allait encore se jouer cette mascarade ? Dahn avait eu mille occasions de l'avouer que c'était le fils de Maria, mais rien n'avait pu sortir. Les enfants se rapprochèrent de Dahn. Il y aurait aussi Margie qui devait les rejoindre aussi, plus tard.

"Tonton Dahn ?" Fit seulement Sonoko avec un grand sourire

"Alors, comme ça, elle t'appellera Tonton Dahn"

Cette phrase raisonnait dans la tête de Dahn. C'était Maria qui lui avait dit peu de temps avant la naissance de Sonoko. Cette phrase arrivait a rentre triste Dahn. Il essayait de ne pas montrer qu'il avait un problème avec ça, et fit seulement un sourire tranquille

"Je n'ai pas si vieillit que ça alors" Avoua Dahn "pour que tu puisses me reconnaître aussi facilement"

"Tu restes un vieux Schnock" Fit Max

"tu sais que tu n'es plus tout jeune non plus Max ?" Demanda ironiquement Taito

"Répète un peu ?" Fais assez froidement Max

"Calmez-vous... Ca sert a rien de se disputer pour ça" Avoua Sonoko.C'était la seule chose qui pouvait engendrer une dispute entre Taito et Masubasa. Enfin dispute était un bien grand mot, même si cette chamaillerie avait tout pour être anecdotique, cela pouvait rentrer malheureuse Sonoko. La jeune fille était très sensible a se sujet, sans doute a cause du dernier frère. Ce dernier frère s'appelait Teddy, leader de la Team Ozone. Ce jeune garçon de vingt six ans n'avait pas eu la succession de la team Frontière, c'est comme ça que la team Ozone était crée ; seulement par jalousie. Sans doute, voulait-il faire en sorte que la jeune boss tombe pour avoir une grande team.

"on va a la maison papa, tu viens avec nous ?"

Dahn fit seulement un signe positif de la tête avant de se lever. Il allait les accompagner, puis sans doute sur la route les écouter parler de tout et de rien.


	2. Maman

_"Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?"_

L'après-midi c'était écoulée assez rapidement, en tout cas Max et Sonoko n'avaient pas vu cette après-midi passer. Dahn l'avait trouvé particulièrement longue, mais c'était habituel. Il trouvait tout trop long, c'était dans sa nature. Il écoutait souvent d'une oreille distraite les discutions banales qu'avaient Taito, Max et Sonoko. Ils n'avaient sans doute pas envie de parler de leurs Team a se moment précis. Puis, Max et Taito étaient partis pour pouvoir acheter de quoi manger pour le soir même. Sonoko était resté avec son oncle, un silence pesant s'était installé. Cela se voyait que la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus ne se sentait pas très alaise. Dahn était habitué a ce silence. Il était assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre en regardant le ciel.

"J'ai l'impression que Taito est mon grand-frère par moment, dans sa façon d'être" Avoua Sonoko

"On a souvent cette impression quand on a grandi près d'une personne"

Dahn ne pue s'empêcher de se dire, au fond de lui, qu'elle avait vu absolument juste. Mais bien sûr, cette gamine ne savait pas du tout la vérité. En parlant de personne ayant grandi près d'une personne ; Sonoko fixait Dahn. Il avait grandi avec sa mère, par conséquent, il savait bien plus de choses sur elle que Sonoko. Elle cherchait les mots justes pour en parler. La jeune boss avait du mal de parler de sa mère sans pleurer ; elle n'avait jamais fait son deuil. Et elle se demandait si Dahn l'avait fait lui aussi. La réponse était non. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait fait leur deuil, mais ils ne l'avouaient jamais a leurs proches.

"En parlant de grandir près d'une personne... Toi qui a connu maman plus de sept ans, elle était comment ?"

Le cœur de Dahn se serra, même s'il ne montrait rien au niveau de son visage. Il avait pris l'habitude de ne rien montrer, pour lui montrer une quelconque expression de tristesse cela montrait de la faiblesse... Et il avait refusé de se montrer faible, surtout depuis qu'il avait fui lâchement ses responsabilités. Mais, en réfléchissant bien, c'est vrai qu'il avait eu de la chance ; il avait bien connu sa sœur. Sonoko avait perdu toute structure familiale a l'âge de ses sept ans, entre un père absent, une mère qui est morte dans un incendie et un frère manipulé par leur géniteur... Elle n'avait pas eu grand de chance.

"Ta mère était adorable, elle avait aussi beaucoup de courage de supporter ton père"

C'était la première phrase qui avait traverser l'esprit, sans penser une seule seconde aux conséquences de ses paroles. Puis, en réfléchissant quelques secondes ; elle aurait pu aimer a une certaine époque son père. La partie qui parlait de lui était sans doute de trop

"Je suis désolé d'avoir dit ça de ton père" Dit Dahn surtout pour la forme, il ne pensait pas du tout a ce qu'il avait dit

"Tu as raison... Il était abject comme père"

Cela ne semblait pas être la joie pour Sonoko. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu de bonne figure paternelle. Entre deux frères qui étaient aveuglés par leurs idéaux, un pseudo-cousin qui ne savait pas s'y prendre avec les enfants et un oncle extrêmement lâche... Dahn s'en voulait énormément.

"Pourquoi tu es parti a Alola ?" Questionna Sonoko pour changer de sujet

"Peu après la guerre, je devais prendre la tête de la team Frontière, comme toi. Mais, il y avait ton père qui était venu au pouvoir par la force... Je ne me sentais pas capable de me battre contre lui, comme tu as fait. Comme un lâche j'ai fuis"

C'était cet événement qui avait particulièrement marqué Dahn. Sans ça, il aurait pu peu être sauvé sa sœur... Sans cet événement, sa sœur serait encore vivante a l'heure qui l'est. Maria était morte suite a un incendie, causé par le père de Sonoko. Ce dernier avait laissé le gaz allumé et avait jeter une allumette avant de partir avec Teddy. Maria s'était réveiller a temps pour sauver Max et Sonoko, mais pas pour se sauver elle même.

"Après, tu connais l'histoire mieux que moi : Vous vous êtes fait adopter avant que je sache ce qui c'est passer, et ça par Aragon, puis vous vous êtes retrouvé a Hoenn."

Sonoko fit un signe de la tête en écoutant parler son oncle. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire de plus. Puis, elle entendait Max pester au loin, et Taito rigoler. Qu'est qui se passait encore ? Puis, la porte s'ouvrit. Taito avait dans ses bras un petit spectre en train de pleurer et Max râlait.

"Ooh tu as quoi 731?" Demanda Sonoko tout en prenant le petit spectre contre elle

"MAQUESH VEUT PAS QUE JE MANGE COMPOTE" Hurla le spectre

"Il a débarqué comme ça, il voulait manger les compotes du magasin" Répondit Max

"C'est quoi cette chose ?" Demanda Dahn

C'était peu commun ; un spectre qui n'était même pas un pokemon et qui parlait. C'était exactement le même qu'on voyait a la tour de Lavanville, sauf qu'il était un peu plus violet foncé. Sonoko se retournait vers Dahn.

"C'est 731, un spectre que j'ai trouvé près de Celadopole. Il était blesser et donc je l'ai prit. Maman avait halluciné en le voyant" Répondit Sonoko "et il s'appelle 731 parce qu'il m'a dit qu'il s'appelait comme ça."

Le nom du spectre rappelait a Dahn une histoire sur l'arrière grand mère de Sonoko. Elle avait perdu son amant durant la guerre, et un petit spectre était revenu a la porte de sa maison deux ans après sa mort ; sois sept cent trente et un jour après. Mais bon, c'était sans doute un hasard ça. Le petit spectre s'était calmé, et fixait Dahn. Maintenant ils allaient tous manger ensemble.

"Je t'ai prit des choses sans viande pour toi Sonoko !" Avoua Taito

"Merci !"

 _Comme s'il essayait de nouveau... De dire quelque chose_


	3. Un dragon

Sonoko et Dahn marchaient tout les deux dehors, près d'un centre commercial délabré. Le doyen de l'île avait dit qu'il devait absolument présenter quelqu'un a Sonoko. Où étaient Max et Taito ? Ils étaient malheureusement occupés avec leurs Team, même en vacances. Dahn vit petit a petit une petite fille vêtue d'une robe et aux cheveux violet ; c'était Margie. La petite fixait le centre commercial abandonné. Sonoko ne l'avait encore jamais vu cette petite fille ; elle avait seulement onze ans, et comme c'était en quelque sorte sa cousine, il fallait faire les présentations

"- Margie ?  
\- Tonton Dahn !"

La petite se retourna surprise. Qui était la personne avec Dahn ? Avait-il enfin quelqu'un dans sa vie ? Visiblement, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de Maria, sinon elle aurait fait le lien entre les deux jeunes femmes. Par contre, Sonoko avait bien fait le lien entre Margie et sa mère

"- tu es la fille d'Eléonore ? Questionna Sonoko

\- Oui, tu connais ma maman ? Demanda Margie toujours aussi surprise

\- Oui, c'est la soeur de Tonton Dahn et ma mère. Fit Sonoko. Tu ne la connais pas ?

\- Non, ni tonton ni ma mère m'a parler du fait que j'avais une tata ! Elle s'appelle comment ? Et tu t'appelles comment ?

\- Maria. Je m'appelle Sonoko

\- Tata Maria. Fit Margie avec un grand sourire. Et cousine Noko "

Dahn n'avait rien dit a Margie, il la considérait comme trop jeune pour savoir toute la vérité. Mais, elle pouvait savoir qu'elle avait une grande cousine. Même si elles avaient quatorze ans de différences, elles pouvaient peu être s'entendre. Et aussi, elles avaient toutes les deux unes fascinations pour les pokemon spectre. Sonoko sourit en entendant les deux surnoms donner par la jeune fille. Elle était si mignonne. Puis, elle regardait Dahn

"-Tonton, il y a une fille qui est rentrée dans le centre commercial, quand je l'ai interpellé, du feu est sorti de sa bouche et a voulu m'attaquer. Avoua Margie. Après, il y avait un homme blond qui est venu en courant et ils ne sont pas sortis

\- Cette jeune fille avait des cornes ? Demanda Dahn

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Alors c'est Rayquaza. Répondit le doyen

\- Hein ? Mais un pokemon qui se transforme en humain, c'est possible ? Fit Margie

\- Il y a bien des humains qui arrivent dans un corps de pokemon, l'inverse doit être possible. Avoua Sonoko. Il faut voir la fille si elle a les pouvoirs de Rayquaza et comme elle semble énervée... Ca peu vite tourné au drame.

\- Margie tu vient avec nous ? Questionna Dahn

\- oui tonton !"

C'est alors que les trois dresseurs de Pokemon entrèrent dans le lieu abandonné. Ils étaient tous près a sortir un de leurs pokemon au cas d'attaque. Sept-cents trente et un sorti du sac de Sonoko et semblait aller vers un endroit avec des peluches pour s'amuser avec une d'entre elle. Margie fixa le petit spectre

"- c'est qui ? Demanda Margie

\- Un petit spectre, sept cent trente et un. Il m'a dit qu'il était né a Lavanville. Répondit Sonoko

\- JE PEUX AVOIR PAPUSH ? Hurla sept-cent trente et un.

\- Qui est la ?! Hurla de plus belle une voix féminine

\- Calme toi Riley, c'est qu'un enfant... Répondit une voix masculine d'un ton calme"

Le petit spectre, paniqué se sauva pour aller dans les bras de Sonoko. Une jeune femme aux cheveux Châtains et aux yeux jaune apparue. Elle avait une tenue assez spéciale, comme une tenue de rite. C'était une tenue verte, avec les symboles que Rayquaza avait sur sa peau. C'était alors cette femme Rayquaza ? En tout cas, elle avait l'allure. Elle était aussi très grande, bien plus que la moyenne. Sonoko se sentait très petite a cause de son petit mètre quarante. Elle semblait blesser. Puis, un homme a lunette apparu et fixait les trois personnes qui étaient arrivées, c'était un homme blond avec les yeux Bleus. Il avait cheveux en tresse et très long. Il s'appelait Daiki

"- La fille avec les éclaires bleus... Et les yeux rouges... Fit la dénommer Riley encore enragé

\- Elle ressemble a un de ceux qui t'on attaqué ? Questionna Daiki

\- Les mêmes yeux, la même couleur de cheveux, la même allure, les mêmes rouflaquettes bleus et aussi elle porte la même blouse que l'homme aux cheveux vert ! Dit Riley d'un ton enrager. Je me laisserai pas faire !

\- Il y a erreur, je ne suis plus en contacte avec ces personnes... Je ne suis pas..."

Sonoko n'avait pas eu le temps de se défendre verbalement que Riley prépara une seconde fois l'attaque Lance flamme. Mais, elle fut stoppée par l'homme mince avec elle. Il lui parlait rapidement, et on ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'il lui disait. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus avait eu une des plus grandes peurs de sa vie. Et, elle avait une phobie du feu.

"- Vous êtes ? Vous connaissez ces personnes ? Demanda Daiki

\- Oui, on les connaît. Fit Dahn. Celui qui lui ressemble comme Riley a dit c'est son Frère, Teddy

\- Et l'homme aux cheveux verts, c'est mon père Takeru. Répondit Sonoko

\- Et toi petite, tu es qui pour me poursuivre comme ça ? Fit Riley en fixant Margie

\- Je suis Margie, la cousine. Répondit la petite. Je m'inquiétais pour toi simplement.

\- Qu'est que ta famille fiche ici nabot ?! Reprit Riley en fixant Sonoko

\- Je... Je ne sais pas, comme j'ai dit ça fais des années que je les ai plus vu ! Dix-huit ans pour mon père et trois pour mon frère. Ils étaient a Hoenn.

\- Ils t'ont peu être vu sous forme de Rayquaza. Fit Daiki

\- Oui, et comme ils sont tous les deux membres d'une team, ils ont peu être vu une occasion d'avoir plus de puissance. Fit Dahn

\- Si tu as envie, dès que tu es un peu plus calme, on te donne toutes les informations que tu veux. Avoua Sonoko. Je veux les arrêter moi aussi.

\- Et notre tonton a une maison près d'ici. Fit Margie. Il y a aussi deux de mes cousins en plus ici"

Riley semblait un peu retissante a se montrer comme ça a trop de personnes. Si on comptait les deux personnes qui l'avaient attaqué, il y avait huit personnes qui savaient son excisance si elle accepter. C'était trop, il ne devait avoir que peu de personne dans la confidence qu'elle pouvait se rendre humaine. Mais, elle voulait se venger. Des hommes avaient osé l'attaquer... Les fous. Voyant son hésitation Dahn reprit un ;

"Au moins, même si tu ne veux pas en savoir plus sur tes agresseurs... Viens chez moi pour te soigner"


	4. Famille

Riley était assise sur une chaise, pendant que la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus s'occupait des blessures de la jeune dragonne. Riley fixait de ses yeux jaunes la scientifique qui paraissait plus a une petite fille sortie d'un cours de physique chimie qu'autre chose. Elle paraissait tellement jeune, Sonoko avait des airs de petite fille. Daiki était un peu en retrait tout en regardant les cinq personnes qui étaient la. Le blond semblait un peu suspicieux, quand même, ils avaient tous plus ou moins un lien avec ceux qui avait agresser Riley. Mais, la jeune fille qui savait se transformer en Rayquaza fixait Sonoko. Dahn était assis aussi dans son coin, sans sourire. Il réfléchissait au fait que Takeru soit la, et essayé de comprendre ce qui se passait. A côté de Sonoko, il y avait Margie qui proposait tout le temps son aide. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus demandait quelques fois a Margie de lui donner des objets pour l'aider. La petite aux cheveux violets devait vouloir participé aux soins.

"- Tu es une infirmière ? Demanda Riley

\- Non, scientifique ! Mais vu que je me blesse souvent j'ai apprit a soigné quelques petites blessures. Répondit Sonoko

\- Tu es faite pour être une infirmière ! Enchérit le pokemon ayant forme humaine.

\- Si tu le dis. Fit Sans conviction Sonoko

\- Pourquoi tu es comme ça d'un coup ?"

Cela changeait radicalement, en temps normal, la dite scientifique était joyeuse et essayé de ne pas être comme ce qu'elle avait fait ; paraître sans conviction comme elle venait de le faire. Max et Taito regardèrent Sonoko. Elle ne semblait pas ne pas vouloir répondre, Max fit juste un petit signe a Taito ; le spécialiste spectre était celui qui parlait le mieux, et le plus justement. Donc, il fallait mieux que ça soit lui qui parle au nom de Sonoko.

"On a souvent dit ça a Sonoko... Enfin, sa mère lui disait ça souvent avant." Avoua Taito qui semblait chercher les bons mots.

Il n'avait pas spécialement réfléchi très longtemps, c'était pour ça qu'il semblait hésité a parler. Il voulait pas remué le couteau dans la plaie en parlant de la mort de Maria... Cette blessure était encore ouverte, et il attendait d'être sûr que tout aille mieux pour dire le fameux mot. Sonoko fit juste un signe de la tête avant d'essayé de refaire un petit sourire.

"- J'essayais De faire plaisir à tout l'monde à la fois. La famille, les amis, les amis de la famille, la famille des amis, les amis des amis. Fit Sonoko comme si elle disait une vieille rengaine

\- Pour revenir a nos Wattouat... Tu sais pourquoi Teddy et Takeru t'ont attaqué ? Questionna Max

\- Déjà... Il faut savoir que c'est plus celui aux cheveux verts qui m'a attaquer. Le plus jeune, donc celui avec les cheveux bleus était comme paralysé, de peur sans doute. Et d'après celui aux cheveux verts, ils voulaient... Comment il avait dit ça..."

Riley savait bien pourquoi il avait fait ça, mais elle voulait dire la phrase exacte. Pour que les personnes qui voulaient l'aider aient toutes les informations. Daiki soupira puis fit quelques pas vers la fenêtre pour regarder dehors

"- il a fait ça pour prendre les frontières et les rendre plus harmonieuses. Et grâce a ça, il allait maîtriser la terre et la rébellion, et que la terre, les frontières et la rebellions allaient rejoindre l'ozone. Fit Daiki. Vous comprenez ce charabia ?

\- Les frontières ça représente la Team de Sonoko, la team frontière, la terre cela représente la Team de Max et la rébellion, c'est le groupe de Taito. Répondit Dahn. Et l'harmonie représente Takeru et l'Ozone la Team de Teddy."

Il fallait donner la traduction pour qu'ils comprennent totalement ce qui se passe. Cela paraissait obscure pour des personnes qui ne connaissaient pas ces hommes.

\- Vous êtes tous des chefs ma parole ! S'exclama Margie,

\- A ce qui parait on a ça dans le sang. Avoua Sonoko"

Dahn n'était pas persuadé qu'ils avaient tous ça dans le sang, comme il avait lâchement fui ses responsabilités... Il n'était pas du tout fait pour être boss, c'est pour ça qu'il respectait ses neveux et sa nièce, ils savaient faire quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire.

"- Takeru veut avoir un grand groupe, pour pouvoir maîtrisé plusieurs région et faire régner la terreur. Avoua Sonoko.

\- Et il se sert de Teddy depuis qu'il est tout petit pour qu'il soit a la tête de ce grand groupe. Ajouta Max. Il lui ment, on pense même qu'il lui ment au point de n'avoir jamais avoué le vrai âge de Teddy. Tout ce qui est sûr c'est que son père est bel et bien Takeru

\- Et comme ça Takeru réussis a maîtrisé dans l'ombre ce groupe. Conclu Taito"  
Daiki écouta d'une oreille distraite ce qui était expliqué par la famille. Ce n'était donc pas le seul a avoir une histoire familiale compliquée. Ce n'est pas qu'il pensait que c'était le seul a souffrir a cause de sa famille ! Loin de la, mais, il pensait que sa famille était compliquée sur certain point, mais la, on avait trouvé des rivaux ! Margie avait la bouche grande ouverte en entendant ce qui se passait au sein de sa nouvelle famille. C'était dur a intégré. Dahn ne lui avait rien dit pour la préserve de tout ça.

"- Il faut les trouver maintenant. Avoua Max

\- Mais ils peuvent être partout. Dit Daiki

\- Ils doivent faire semblant d'être des scientifiques, comme toujours. Affirma Sonoko. Ou des civils, pour se fondre dans la masse

\- On doit les manger ! Fit Riley

\- ils sont pourrit jusqu'a la moelle, donc ça sera dans tous les cas, ils ne seront pas bon a manger. Répondit ironiquement Max."

Ils firent une petite discutions, pour essayer de trouver un plan pour les avoir. Il fallait, dans ces cas la, les battre pour évité que les deux hommes fassent des dégâts sur des personnes qui n'avaient rien a voir avec leurs histoires. Et aussi pour venger Riley.


	5. Peur

Après quasiment une après-midi de discussion centrée sur Takeru et Teddy, les dresseurs avaient décidé dès le lendemain a la recherche des deux suspects. Même s'ils ne savaient pas vraiment leurs buts précis, il fallait arrêter ces personnes. Enfin, ils savaient leurs buts dans sa globalité, mais sans les détails. Dahn avait demandé a Margie de rester a l'écart, en surveillant leurs arrières. Il ne voulait pas que la petite soit trop impliquée dans cette histoire. Le reste du groupe s'était séparé en trois groupe de deux personnes. Max et Taito étaient ensemble, Daiki et Riley étaient aussi parti ensemble. Et en toute logique, il ne restait plus que Dahn et Sonoko pour former un dernier groupe. Dahn ne parlait pas vraiment, tout comme Sonoko. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus marchait en retrait tout en pensant a plusieurs chose, et plus particulièrement au fait qu'elle allait revoir son père et son frère. La jeune femme s'arrêta d'un coup de marcher, tout en regardant Dahn marcher. Il n'avait bien sûr pas vu que sa nièce avait arrêté de le suivre.

"Tu as envie de le revoir ?" Demanda Sonoko.

Dahn se stoppait d'un coup, il savait très bien de qui Sonoko parlait. Également, elle savait que le doyen n'avait jamais connu Teddy, donc il ne pouvait pas dire s'il avait envie de le revoir. Enfin, il avait bel et bien connu Teddy, mais l'histoire était bien plus compliqué. Sonoko posait sans doute cette question pour savoir si c'était la seule qui ne voulait pas revoir sa famille. En temps normal, revoir sa famille était quelque chose d'agréable, mais pas pour Sonoko.

"Pas du tout, mais je me dis que si on s'occupe de son cas au plus vite, on peut l'arrêté plus vite et comme ça... On sera tranquille"

C'était logique. Mais, au fond, la jeune fille avait toujours repoussé le moment de cet affrontement. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment dit les circonstances qui ont fait qu'elle devienne boss. Tout le monde pensait qu'elle s'était battue contre son père, et elle n'avait jamais démenti cette version. Dahn voyait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans l'attitude de Sonoko. Pourquoi elle semblait repousser la confrontation ?

" Mais, tu t'es battu contre ton père, donc si tu y es arrivé une fois, ça ira pour une seconde fois, n'est-ce pas ?"

Un silence s'installa. Dahn se retournait vers la petite scientifique, elle tremblait. Elle avait peur, peur de revoir son père et de devoir se battre contre lui. Dahn l'avait compris, même si au fond de lui, il espérait qu'il avait compris quelque chose de faux. Il fixa avec insistance sa nièce qui regardait le sol

"- Qu'est qui se passe ? Tu ne crois pas en toi ?

\- ... Tonton Dahn... Je dois avouer quelque chose..."

Dahn était la première personne qui allait entendre ce qu'allait dire Sonoko. La jeune femme tenait son bras en cherchant ses mots, elle esquivait le regard du spécialiste ténèbres... Comme si elle avait honte de quelque chose. Elle prit une grande respiration et ferma les yeux

"- Je me suis jamais battu contre mon père. En fait... Je suis devenu chef de Team parce qu'il y avait une petite guerre en interne qui s'était créer. J'me suis juste pointé au bon moment et j'ai pris la tête du groupe qui était contre les idéaux de Takeru... J'ai jamais dit a personnes par Honte, tout le monde me voyait comme un bon leader, j'allais pas dire que j'ai juste eu de la chance, parce que je suis venue au bon endroit au bon moment...

\- Il faut quand même avoir quelque chose pour avoir réussi a prendre la tête d'une rébellion. Fit Dahn pour essayer de rassurer Sonoko. Et qu'est qui c'est passé avec l'autre groupe ? Pourquoi on en entend pas parler ?

\- L'autre groupe a former les troupes de Teddy, et c'est pour ça qu'ils veulent absolument avoir mon effectif, parce que Takeru a toujours dit a Teddy que c'était lui le vrai chef de la Team frontière... Et donc que je lui ai volé une partie de sa Team. "

En écoutant Sonoko, Dahn ne pu s'empêcher que Sonoko et lui n'étaient pas si différents... Ils ne n'avaient jamais vraiment trouvé le courage de se battre contre l'homme aux cheveux verts. Mais, Sonoko semblait plus paralysé par l'idée de se battre contre son père. Il fallait trouver quelque chose qui lui donne confiance en elle, et qu'elle puisse mettre un point final a cette histoire.

"M'SEUS" Hurla une fois féminine "SONOKO"

Dahn n'eut pas le temps de chercher une solution au problème de Sonoko, il se retournait en voyant Riley sous forme humaine courir vers lui. Elle était essoufflée, et semblait avoir courut depuis longtemps. Ce qui était bizarre ; c'était que Daiki n'était pas avec elle. Elle ne s'était sans doute pas transformée en Rayquaza pour ne pas attiré l'attention sur elle et évité un mouvement de panique sur l'île.

"- Les deux humains dont je vous ai parlé ! Ils sont à la montage, Daiki, Taito et Max sont entrain de se battre contre leurs sbires ils ont besoin de renfort

\- On doit y aller en courant ! Fit Dahn en étant décidé.

\- j'ai mieux !"

Sonoko sortit de sa poche deux Pokeball, l'une était une Hyperball et une honor Ball. Elle les lança pour faire apparaître les pokemon qui habitaient dans ces deux petites sphères. Il y avait un dragon ; un Drattak et il y avait également un etouraptor marron dans l'honore ball. La jeune fille se mit directement sur le dos d'Etouraptor, les deux autres personnes comprirent qu'ils devaient aller sur le Dragon.

"Etouraptor ! Drattak ! Allez au sommet de la montagne ! "

Les deux pokemon se mirent a voler rapidement, ils avaient comprit a l'intonation de leur Dresseuse qu'il y avait urgence. Dahn fixait durant tout le trajet Sonoko, cela n'avait pas échapper a Riley qui lui demandait :

" Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec Sonoko ?"

Sonoko ne pouvait pas entendre la discussion entre les deux personnes de la ou elle était, ils ne parlaient pas très fort et en plus avec la vitesse des deux pokemon a moins d'avoir une bonne ouïe cela était impossible d'entendre.

"- Non tout va bien. Répondit Dahn

\- Alors pourquoi tu la regardes depuis le début de la route ?

\- Parce que je l'envie. Dans le feu de l'action elle a totalement oublié son côté lâche"  
Cela s'entendait que Dahn était sérieux en disant ça. Il ne savait pas si a son âge, il aurai tout de suite été voir Takeru après avoir ressenti de la peur... De la peur de se battre contre cette personne a l'origine de cette peur


	6. Takeru et Teddy

Les trois personnes qui devaient ramener du renfort aux personnes se battant contre les sbires étaient arrivé rapidement au sommet de la montage. Il y avait Taito et Max qui se battaient côte a côte contre deux sbires qui formaient une équipe. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'ils avaient choisi de faire équipe ensemble ; ils se connaissaient bien et dans les cas de combat double, il fallait mieux être avec quelqu'un qu'on connaissait bien. Taito avait sorti son Magirêve et Max son camerupt. Daiki se battait seul contre plusieurs sbires, il avait l'habitude de se battre seul. Il avait sorti son équipe constitué d'un Bruyverne, d'un Lokhlass, d'un mentale, magnan et un insécateur . Riley sautait d'un coup du dos de drattak pour rejoindre son oncle et l'aidé ; elle avait sorti comme pokemon un absol. Il y avait deux hommes qui ne se battaient pas ; un scientifique avec une petite queue de cheval et des cheveux vert. Il avait les yeux rouges et fixait ses sbires, comme fier d'eux. Il avait une cigarette en bouche, c'était lui Takeru.

A côté de Takeru il y avait un jeune homme. Il avait les cheveux mi-long et bleus. Tout comme Sonoko, il avait les yeux rouges et des rouflaquettes. Le jeune homme était habillé d'une tenue toute simple ; avec un Jean et un t-shirt vert. Il avait la peau grêlée. Même si il était a côté de Takeru, on pouvait voir qu'il était effrayé par quelque chose. Ils semblaient plus être absorbés par les combats que sur le fait qu'il y avait deux pokemon qui volaient au-dessus d'eux. Dahn fixait de haut Teddy, en repensant au fait que Takeru a toujours mentis a son fils, même sur son potentiel vrai âge. Takeru avait toujours dit aux autres que Teddy avait un an de plus que Sonoko. On ne pouvait pas savoir s'il avait réellement cet âge ou un an de plus ou de moins... C'était invérifiable.

Entre des cris d'attaque Teddy réfléchissait, il avait peur de devoir ce confronté a sa sœur. Il avait peur de ce confronté a Sonoko. Ce qui était plutôt ironique, parce que Sonoko, même si elle ne l'avait jamais avoué, avait peur d'affronter son frère.

"- Papa... Sonoko va revenir hein ? Demanda effrayé Teddy

\- Peut-être, mais elle sera trop faible pour nous battre. Affirma Takeru"

Takeru entendit son prénom hurler parmi les attaques hurlées par les gens qui se battaient. Alors elle était venue ? Le scientifique aux cheveux verts fit signe a Teddy de sortir un de ses pokemon. Le jeune garçon prit maladroitement une de ses pokeball et appela son Tentagliss, et Takeru envoya un Ptera. Sonoko sauta pour arrivé au sol, devant les deux personnes qui voulaient un combat, et elle envoya Florizarre, son premier pokemon. Etouraptor s'était poser. Dahn était encore sur le dos de Drattak, ses jambes étaient comme paralysé, il repensait a tout ce que cet homme avait fait a sa soeur. Il ne pouvait pas laisser une si belle occasion de la venger.

"- Oh Sonoko. Fit Takeru. Je vois que tu es venue admirer une de nos victoire

\- Ta gueule connard ! Je suis la pour te battre. Répondit la jeune fille

\- Ne parle pas comme ça de papa ! Répliqua Teddy

\- Me battre ? Takeru commençait a rire. Tu ne vas pas y arrivé !

\- Elle n'est pas seule !"

Dahn tout en sautant du dos du pokemon dragon envoya son Persian d'alola au combat. Teddy semblait pas reconnaitre cette personne, c'était la raison principale pour laquelle il lança un regard vers son père. Au vu de son sourire, Takeru connaissait Dahn.

"- Comme, on se retrouve, ça va faire combien d'année ? Fit Takeru. Quinze ?

\- Vingt. Sonoko avait cinq ans que j'ai quittés Kanto. Répondit Dahn

\- Papa, qui c'est ? Questionna Teddy

\- Notre oncle, enfin mon oncle sûr, on n'est pas sûr que c'est le tiens. Dit Sonoko.

\- Il aurait dû avoir le statue que Sonoko a actuellement. Déclara Takeru. Mais ce lâche a préféré s'exiler plutôt que de me battre !

\- Je ne m'enfuirai pas !"

Takeru regarda de haut en bas Dahn. Il avait l'air déterminé à aider Sonoko, c'était la première fois que Takeru le voyait comme ça. Il avait jamais vu Dahn comme ça... L'homme aux cheveux gris voulait protéger sa nièce, et également en battant Takeru, en quelque sorte il allait calmer sa colère contre cet homme et contre lui-même. Et il allait venger sa soeur comme ça, même si c'était au bout de vingt années. Le combat éclata entre les quatre personnes. Il était plus impressionnant que les autres, car il y avait du répondant des deux côtés. Daiki, Riley, Taito et Max étaient bien plus fort que les sbires donc, ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de moment ou ils étaient a égalités. C'est comme ça, qu'ils arrivèrent a battre les sbires et a voir le combat entre le doyen, les deux scientifiques et Teddy.

Teddy s'était retrouvé avec un nouveau Pokemon ; Alakazam. Il y avait deux autres pokemon qui étaient tombé K.O. Takeru avait plus de pokemon, Sonoko avait réussi a le vaincre. Tout comme Takeru, Dahn n'avait plus de pokemon. Sonoko avait devant elle Pyrax. Pendant la confrontation, Takeru disait des choses horrible sur la mère de Sonoko, pour essayer de la déstabiliser pour faire gagner Teddy. Si Dahn s'était écouté : il aurait déjà frappé depuis longtemps l'homme aux cheveux verts. Mais, les deux pokemon qui se battaient étaient très fort, et ils allaient sans doute le blesser si il courait vers Takeru. Malgré ses insultes, Sonoko essayait de garder son calme. Avant que Teddy ordonnait quelque chose a son pokemon de type psy, Takeru lui demandait juste d'attendre, il avait une petite idée en tête.

"- Oh dernière chose, vous saviez qu'on t'avait menti depuis des années a propos de Taito ? Fit Takeru en sachant très bien la réponse

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Taito, c'est mon cousin point batte. Répondit agressivement Sonoko"

Takeru fit signe a Sonoko de regarder la tête de son dit cousin. Pour montré son air inquiet. Il y avait de quoi l'être, il y avait réellement quelque chose de caché... Et cela allait démolir une des seules certitudes qu'avait Sonoko. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus se retournait et vit le visage de son cousin. Qu'est qui se passait ?

"- Taito, c'est bien toi humain ? Questionna Riley en regardant le brun

\- Oui... Répondit inquiet Taito

\- Il y a réellement quelque chose a ce que je vois. Déclara Daiki

\- Je peux tout t'expliquer Sonoko... Déclara Dahn. Mais je pense que c'est pas le moment...

\- Oh, tu veux dire que c'est pas le moment d'avoué que c'est son frère, et qu'on lui a jamais rien dit ?"

Lors de l'annonce, on vit que Sonoko avait perdu quelque chose dans son regard. Cela voulait dire... Cela voulait dire que tout que même la chose qu'elle avait toujours cru et jamais remit en cause... Même, ça, c'était faux ? Pourquoi Dahn ne lui avait jamais rien dit ? Takeru fit un petit sourire satisfait, le but rechercher était que Sonoko ai perdu une de ces certitudes.

"... J'avais un frère sans le savoir..." Répéta Sonoko, plusieurs fois avant de passer a autre chose "j'avais une petite cousine, je viens de l'apprendre..."

"- Tu vois, ta vie est construite sur un mensonge... On t'as manipulé.

\- Comme ce qu'on a fait avec Teddy ! Hurla Max

\- SONOKO ! on t'expliquera tout quand on en aura fini avec cet homme, tu as le droit de nous déteste a cause de ça. Fit Taito

\- ... Tu me dégoute."

Sonoko Tremblait, on ne savait pas vraiment a qui elle parlait exactement. On voyait qu'elle allait bientôt hurler et se mettre en colère

"TU ME DÉGOÛTE TAKERU HARMONIA !" Hurla Sonoko "J'AI HONTE D'AVOIR LE MÊME NOM DE FAMILLE QUE TOI"


	7. soeurette

Sonoko était en colère. Elle ne savait pas vraiment contre qui, enfin si. Elle était en colère contre son père, mais c'était un état habituel quand Sonoko le voyait. Elle était en colère contre son frère, car il se taisait, et ne se révoltait pas contre son père. En même temps, pourquoi se révolterait-il contre celui qui lui avait tout donner ? Elle était aussi en colère contre Dahn, pour lui avoir jamais dit la vérité sur Taito. Et bien sûr, elle était en colère contre Taito, pour lui avoir jamais dit. L'oncle de Sonoko fixait Takeru, il sentait qu'il y allait avoir quelque chose qui allait se passer. L'homme aux cheveux verts semblait chercher quelque chose dans sa poche, discrètement. Un pistolet ? Un couteau ? Les possibilité étaient nombreuses. Pendant deux secondes, Dahn revu sa sœur a la place de Sonoko, et Hurla sans réellement réfléchir ;

"MARIA ATTENTION"

Sans même que la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus puisse réagir ; Dahn s'était mis rapidement entre Takeru et la petite boss de Team. Sonoko ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait, il y avait eu un bruit. Le temps qu'elle réalise que c'était une balle qui avait été utilisé, le sang de Dahn colora petit a petit sa chemise. Sonoko était paralysé par la peur. Dahn s'écroula en arrière, tombant sur Sonoko. Sa jeune nièce essayait de le tenir temps bien que mal, il était lourd pour elle. Dahn semblait sourire, d'après ce que pouvait voir Sonoko. Dahn était contant de lui, il avait pu sauver le sosie de sa soeur, lui qui avait échoué des années au paravent.

"DAHN !" Hurla Taito

"L'HUMAIN"

"TONTON !

\- T'ES STUPIDE DAHN! Hurla Sonoko

\- Je sais."

Tout le monde courait vers lui, et étrangement Teddy était venu le voir. Max avait hurler sur le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus car il n'avait "rien a voir" avec leur famille. Teddy était renié par presque tout le monde. Taito essayait de calmer Max en disant qu'ils allaient régler leurs comptes plus tard, et que cela pouvait attendre. Riley s'était tout de suite proposé de se transformer en Rayquaza pour l'emmener vite a un centre Pokemon, elle exécuta sa promesse accompagner de Daiki. Pendant tout ce temps, Sonoko n'avait pas réussi a bouger, elle savait juste fixer Takeru qui arborait un sourire fier avec son pistolet en main. Teddy semblait être touché par le fais que Dahn a appelé Sonoko "Maria", cela montrait qu'il n'avait jamais oublié la mère de Teddy, et qu'il l'aimait plus que tout. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus regrettait qu'il n'avait jamais eu cette relation avec Sonoko. Il le regrettait profondément.

"- Teddy reviens. Fit Takeru

\- N... Non."

Max regardait bizarrement Teddy, tout comme Sonoko. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus savait-il dire non a son père ? Taito ne pu s'empêcher de faire un sourire en entendant ça. Alors, comme ça, ils avaient aussi gagné la Team Ozone ?

"- Teddy Obéis moi. Ordonna Takeru

\- Non ! Répondit Teddy. Tu as voulu tiré sur ma soeur et tu as blessé mon oncle !"

Takeru fut surpris de voir que Teddy, "sa chose" lui désobéissait. L'homme aux cheveux verts avait toujours fait en sorte que Teddy lui obéisse au doigt et a l'œil et la, il refusait son autorité. La surprise de Takeru fut très rapidement changé en Colère.

"Comment OSE-TU te détourner de moi comme ça ?"

Un pokemon attaqua Taito, il attaquait le jeune spécialiste Spectre dans le dos. L'homme se retourna rapidement, tout comme Max, Pokeball en Main. Les deux plus âgées virent des sbires de Takeru, une fois de plus le géniteur voulait détourner l'attention. Pendant ce petit temps, Takeru s'était enfuit, pendant la panique générale. Teddy connaissant Takeru utilisa un rappelle sur son Roucoups et prit Sonoko par le poignet. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques seconde yeux dans les yeux. Teddy voulait aider Sonoko, cela faisait des années et des années qu'ils n'avaient plus collaboré ensemble. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient aidé, c'était pour attraper des cookies lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes

"- Je sais où il s'est enfuit ! Suis moi.

\- Comment je peux te faire confiance ?! S'exclama Sonoko"

Elle n'avait pas faux, Teddy savait qu'il avait peu être abusé en faisant une confiance aveugle a son père. Mais maintenant, c'était fait, il ne fallait pas s'amusé a se poser des questions existentiel maintenant. Surtout, que Teddy sentait qu'au fond d'elle, Sonoko voulait se venger de Takeru. Personne ne savait réellement pourquoi, mais Teddy et Sonoko se comprenait facilement quand il étaient petit. Sonoko sentis qu'elle devait lui faire confiance sur le coup, et que si c'était la seule fois qu'elle devait lui faire confiance, c'était maintenant. Elle allait sans doute lui demandé pourquoi il avait changé comme ça, mais plus tard.

"- J'te suis !

\- Sort Etouraptor !"

La jeune fille sortait son pokemon Vol, puis montait directement sur son dos. Sonoko avait l'habitude de sortir son oiseau quand elle était seule a voyagé dans le ciel, Drattak était bien trop grand pour qu'elle réussisse à monter dessus. Teddy montait sur le dos de Roucoups. Les deux dresseurs et les deux Pokemon vol s'étaient envolé dans le ciel grisé par la tempête de neige permanente qu'il y avait sur cette montagne. Taito leva les yeux aux ciel en se demandant ce qui se passait pour que les deux pires ennemies coopèrent. Teddy regardait juste l'homme au chapeau avant de hurler ;

"VOUS EN FAITES PAS ! JE M'OCCUPE BIEN DE MA SŒURETTE !"

Puis les deux pokemon vol s'en allèrent très rapidement au sud. C'était la première fois depuis des années et des années que Teddy avait appelé Sonoko "sœurette". Et cela semblait naturel pour Teddy de dire ça. Teddy avait changé sans que personne ne s'y attende.


	8. Reflet

Teddy et Sonoko s'étaient tout les deux retrouvés sur un petit ilot isolé, grâce a leurs pokemon vol. Le jeune garçon savait que son père irait ici, pour attendre son bras droit et s'enfuir sans qu'on le remarque avec son Ptera. Sonoko soupirait de nouveau, cela aurait été mieux de le poursuivre, mais ils perdaient trop de temps, il était trop tard. Takeru n'allait jamais revenir, ils n'allaient pas rester sans rien dire ni rien faire temps que leurs proches étaient en train de voir comment allait Dahn. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus s'inquiétait beaucoup pour son oncle. Sonoko se leva au bout de dix minutes et fixa son frère. Il fallait maintenant qu'ils parlent, de tout ce qui s'était passer. Cela faisait maintenant dix ans qu'ils ne se parlaient plus de ce sujet

"- tu ne penses pas qu'on doit parler maintenant ? Demanda Sonoko, en ayant peur qu'elle n'est plus l'occasion de le redemander

-De quoi tu veux qu'on parle ? Demanda Teddy"

Bien sûr, Teddy savait ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Sauf, qu'il ne voulait pas la regarder dans les yeux pour parler de ça... Il n'avait aucune réponse concrète a rapporter a sa sœur. Mais, au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus fuir le règlement de comptes. Au moins, il fallait se dire qu'ils allaient parler et non pas se crier dessus... Il fallait voir le bon côté de la chose.

"- Tout ce qui c'est passer depuis la mort de maman. Répondit Sonoko en essayant de se montrer forte. On s'est jamais vraiment parlé de ça calmement et clairement.

\- J'ai rien a dire a ce sujet, papa m'a sans doute menti pendant toutes ses années a son sujet. Comme il a menti sur moi. Avoua Teddy en fixant son reflet dans l'eau"

C'était dur pour Teddy d'avoué ça, pour le jeune homme Takeru était parole d'évangile et il ne fallait pas le contrarier. Mais, cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'il avait plus ou moins réussi a partir de l'emprise de son géniteur pour voir ce qui se passait dehors. Teddy avait fait une couverture en disant qu'il allait faire un voyage pour faire son équipe ; mais il en avait profité pour voir comment les autres vivaient sans l'emprise qu'ils avaient eu de leur parent. Teddy était jaloux de n'avoir pas pu connaître ça avant. Sonoko fut surprise d'entendre ça. Takeru avait toujours menti sur Maria, c'était un fait, mais mentir sur son la propre vie de son fils...

"- Mentit a ton sujet ? Demanda Sonoko en s'asseyant a côté de Teddy. Comment ça?

\- Truc tout bête ; il n'a jamais dit une vrai date de naissance, il disait que j'étais né le 14 mars n'est ce pas ? Et que j'avais un an de plus que toi ?

\- Yep. Répondit Sonoko. C'est ça

\- Déja je suis né en juin d'après mon acte de naissance, le dix-sept, de la même année que toi"

Le visage de Sonoko commençait petit a petit a se décomposé. Alors... Ils étaient jumeaux ? Depuis quand ? Sonoko se disait que ce voyage sur ces îles lui avait brisé beaucoup de certitude qu'elle avait. Pourquoi Takeru avait fait en sorte qu'ils se détestent ? Et pourquoi il ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient jumeaux ? Cela semblait totalement absurde. Le jeune homme commençait a pleurer. Peu être que Sonoko avait vu des certitudes s'effondrer, mais lui, c'était presque toute sa vie qui était construite autour d'un mensonge. Teddy avait apprit ça en lisant les notes de Takeru qui traînait. Le géniteur avait écrit que Teddy était le reflet trait pour trait de Sonoko. Cette dernière était loin de ce douter que son frère aussi avait eu le droit aux remarques comme quoi ils se ressemblaient. Comparé un frère et une sour, c'était stupide. Comme si on se livrait une guerre sans merci pour savoir qui était le ou la meilleure, comme s'il y aurait une personne plus douée que l'autre.

"- Tu te souviens de ce que disait maman ? Elle disait souvent que même le pire des démons pouvait peu être s'accordé dans nos coeurs une place pour le pardon. Fit Teddy. Je sais pas si je peux lui pardonner

\- Oui, mais il ne valait plus rien ce pseudo-père. Et tu n'es pas obligé de lui pardonner. "

Sonoko se levait, puis regardait le ciel. Elle savait maintenant que deux choix s'offraient a Teddy : elle avait eu les deux même choix qui s'offrait a elle étant plus petite... Bien plus petite. Maintenant, c'était Teddy qui allait le faire ce choix

"Tu as le choix, entre continuer la vie qui ta dictée durant ces années ou lui prouvé que tu es pas a son image."

Takeru voulait faire en sorte qu'au moins un de ses enfants lui ressemble. Il avait vraisemblablement raté. Et aussi, il semblait s'intéresser de près aux jumeaux et faire des expériences au niveau du comportement. D'après ce qu'avait lu Teddy, Takeru voulait voir si dans le fond, les jumeaux pouvaient réellement se haïr ou alors ils s'aimeraient encore. C'était encore raté dans ce cas la. Sonoko appela son Etouraptor et monta sur le dos de son pokemon.

"Je vais voir Tonton Dahn au centre pokemon. Si le Coeur t'en dis on en reparlera de ça plus tard. "

Sonoko espérait que son frère les rejoint et essaye de vivre malgré tout ce qui c'était passer. Etouraptor s'envola, pendant que Sonoko essayait de ne pas fondre en larme - ce qui était très dur - . En laissant Teddy, en ne sachant pas si il allait rejoindre sa famille. Sonoko sentait qu'il ne fallait pas vraiment forcer Teddy a parler, et elle n'aurai pas eu le courage d'écouté la réalité pour le moment.


	9. épilogue

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées, et il n'y eu aucune information qui avait pu être divulguée sur Takeru. Aucune localisation ou aucune idée de ce qui pouvait faire. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi, aucune nouvelle de cet homme ni de ses sbires qui acceptaient totalement ses ordres. La réconciliation entre Teddy et Sonoko se faisait petit a petit, mais cela se sentait que toutes les rancœurs allaient un jour partir. Sans doute dans quelques années, comment effacé vingt ans de haine en seulement quelques semaines ? Ils avaient réuni leurs deux team pour qu'en former une. Teddy et Sonoko étaient devenus tout les deux les chefs de cette team. Ils avaient continué a appeler cette team, "la team frontière".

Dahn était rétablis, Sonoko avait demandé a son oncle de venir a Kanto, avec Margie. La petite chef d'épreuve avait demandé a Sonoko de lui faire visiter la tour de Lavanville, quasiment tout le monde avait voulu accompagné, tout le monde sauf Dahn et Teddy. Le spécialiste ténèbres était assit a côté d'une tombe tout en fixant le ciel, il ne disait pas un mot. C'était la tombe de sa petite sœur.

"Dahn ?" Demanda une voix surprise

L'homme se retournait, et vit une jeune fille aux cheveux violet avec des tresses derrière lui. C'était Eleonore ; la mère de Margie. Dahn sourit et se levait pour dire bonjour a sa petite soeur. Eléonore avait contre elle des Lys blanche et les mit sur la tombe de Maria.

"- Je m'attendais pas a te voir ici Dahn... Avoua Eléonore

\- Moi non plus, mais je pouvais pas dire non a revenir ici, surtout que c'est Sonoko qui m'a demandé. Dit Dahn

\- Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec elle. Répondit Eléonore

\- On s'est expliqué au sujet de Taito, elle a compris pourquoi j'ai fait semblant que c'était mon fils, puis elle m'a pardonner. Mais, j'aurais aimé qu'elle l'apprenne dans d'autres circonstances. Constata Dahn

\- Maintenant tout es passé. Avoua Eléonore"

Eléonore passait souvent ses vacances a Kanto, mais cette année techniquement Margie ne pouvait pas venir a cause de son rôle de chef d'épreuve a Alola. C'était pour ça qu'eléonore n'avalait jamais proposer a sa fille de venir. Mais, elle était heureuse de voir que Margie a pu venir, pour voir ou a vécu ses parents avant de partir d'alola. Mais, Eleonore y allait aussi très rarement. Dahn leva les épaules vers le ciel.

"- oui, c'est en parti pour ça que je suis revenu, comme c'est passé, je peux faire enfin mon deuil

\- La mort de Maria n'a jamais été de ta faute, tu sais. Avoua Eléonore"

Dahn ne pus s'empêcher de faire un léger sourire, mais ne dit rien de plus. Cela allait tourner en rond.

"Tonton Dahn ! Tata Eléonore"

Sonoko sortit de la tours pokemon, seule. Sans doute, les autres avaient décidé de rester en haut pour une raison qui leur échappaient. Un pokemon vol se posa également au loin, puis son dresseur arriva rapidement ; c'était Teddy. Sonoko avait du descendre tout simplement car Teddy arrivait. C'était mignon qu'ils essayaient de mettre leurs égaux de côté pour qu'ils s'entendent mieux. Sonoko allait vers son jumeau pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue. Même si cela ne paraissait pas naturel, Teddy semblait content quand même.

"- Tata, c'est lui Teddy. Avoua Sonoko

\- Bonjour. Fit Teddy

\- Enchantée ! Répondit Eléonore

\- Maintenant tout le monde se connaît. Fit Dahn"

Maintenant, la famille était reconstituée. Et également, les rôles étaient bien en place, il n'y avait plus que le père qui manquait. Mais, cela ne semblait pas être une grande perte aux yeux des enfants qui semblaient ignoré le fait que leur père était peu être encore en vie. C'était peu être mieux ainsi. Dahn savait aussi que la sensation d'absence qu'il ressentait quand il repensait a Maria n'allait jamais être comblé, et il pensait également que ce n'était pas le seul a souffrir de cette absence. Maintenant, il fallait essayé d'aller de l'avant pour évité de trop s'attarder sur le passé, même s'il n'allait pas changer pour autant. Maintenant, il fallait vivre dans le présent et pensé un peu plus au futur.

* * *

 _Fin_

* * *

Je sais que l'épilogue est petit désolée :/


End file.
